mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregorčič Zündapp
Professor Gregorčič Victor Zündapp was the creator of Klaus Hellstromov and his parents. Info Doctor Zündapp was kidnapped by the alien Zin Empire in the Russian Empire and was forced to work for them. Some of the many projects involved the creation of the diseases and bombs, like Zika Virus and Nuclear Bomb 128790-KONIC, as well as the completion of the Combot unit. After completing his tasks, and before being executed, Professor Gregorčič was forced to suck the leader's (Zinyak) dik. Biography Before his capture by the Zin Empire, Gregorčič was a leading scientist of the former USSR. At the age of 32, he designed a new type of ballistic missile, and instantly became famous in the scientific world. After losing his own daughter, Alisa, Zundapp has been doing research on human resurrections and cold-sleep machines. Through these experiments, he became active in cloning and the creation of robots and robotic families, such as Klaus Hellstromov and his family. Before Alexander III came on the throne of the Russian Empire, he was captured by Zin Empire and was forced to do genetic research pertaining to martial artists, bombs and diseases in order to rid this world of human waste, WEAK ASIDE! Defiled bloodlines would be severed, the lowlife's doom endeavoured, the sheep of masses would trampled under their march. Set out to lead and create, that power would indulge their fate. That era called for annihilation! Their demonic whispers outsounded prayers, they would claim what was never theirs. The Zin Empire all sworn to the triumph of darkness. And like the leader Zinyak said: "Down... infidels bow to me! Die... insects too blind to see! Down... disgusting foul flea! Die... we remove the life of thee!" However, Zundapp was also able to create a new type of cold-sleep machines. He was also responsible for saving Dominatrix from death. Soon after Zundapp was given a chance to be free and be sent back to Earth. In order to do so and see what had become of Hellstromov, one of his most successful creations, he needs to obey Dominatrix well and has to be her sex slave for eternity. Death In fact, Dr. Gregorčič was a great victim of Dominatrix, he was shot in the head by her after he failed to "please her". She described his rotting corpse as: "Old kunt can't tell a difference between a pussi and a sewer hole". Hellstromov's Legacy Little did Zundapp know that his creation, Klaus Hellstromov, would roused to become Commissar 1st rank in NKVD and GUGB and a Komandarm 1st rank in Soviet Union after it was established by Mikhail Chacovich, but he was also General of the Infantry in the Russian Imperial Army in the early 1900's, until their disbandment at the hands of Chacovich. He held one of the highest positions in the Red Army in November 1911, a year before Mikhail's death. Klaus was listed as number 77 on the national funeral committee in the wake of Tsar Nicholas II's demise at the hands of Chacovich in 7 January 1905. He later became a member of the Red Army and NKVD and GUGB and was an important member of both factions in 28 December 1909. After the death of Chacovich in 1912, Klaus didn't want to serve his country under a ruler as cruel and merciless and Joe Valirover, and so left the army until a new leader would arose. During World War II, Hellstromov worked as a member of the Nazi Law Enforcement in the Third Reich and was also Iosef Zenko's adjutant. He was also rewarded a medal by the Fuhrer Olaf Tutchenko himself. Gallery Zundapp_needle.jpg|Cartoony Zundapp with a needle. Zundapp_standin'.jpeg|Gregorčič standin' his lazy ass up. Zundapp_wonders.jpg|Zundapp wonders what that button does. Dr._Gregorčič.jpg|Gregorčič captured with other scientists at a Zin spacecraft. Gregorčič_n'_Mokujin.jpg|Dr. Gregorčič wants some of Moku's wooden cok. Gregorčič_curching.jpg|Zundapp crouching. Gregorčič_face.jpg|Gregorčič's ugly-ass face. Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Slaves Category:Wimps Category:Sexually Tortured Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Cowards Category:Ugly people Category:Tekken